


Tidewater

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Junmyeon plays good wife for his boyfriend Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Tidewater

**Author's Note:**

> This is regressive as hell, no apologies.

The beep of the front door lock almost makes Junmyeon jump, and he has to remind himself that this is the plan.

‘Junmyeonie?’

Junmyeon doesn’t answer, listening for the familiar rustle of his boyfriend settling on the sofa. His skin is already buzzing with anticipation as he closes the liquor cabinet and smoothes his hands down his body—jewelry, cardigan, skirt, tuck—to make sure everything is still in place. 

It is, of course. So he takes a deep breath, picks up the cocktail, and joins Minseok.

When Junmyeon walks into the living room, Minseok gives him a gummy smile and pats his thigh with a ‘Hey baby’. Junmyeon smiles back demurely but he can feel the blush as he sets the drink on the end table, then adjusts his skirt and angles his body to perch on Minseok’s knee.

‘How was your day sweetheart?’ he purrs, delicately putting his hands to Minseok’s collar to loosen his tie.

‘It’s perfect now.’ Minseok sighs and takes a sip of his drink, easily tugging Junmyeon closer with his free arm.

They are of a height but Junmyeon is slighter, petite frame accentuated by the knee length A-line skirt he’s wearing and showing off his small waist. A single strand of pearls and a soft, prim twinset highlight his delicate bone structure. His hair is freshly washed, not wanting a wig or style to get in the way of Minseok’s hands. His makeup is classic and retro—black liner, lots of mascara, and a creamy red lip that’s bright and impractical and utterly lewd. 

Junmyeon tosses the tie onto the coffee table and tucks his face into Minseok’s neck, smelling his worn-out aftershave and the cling of the subway. His boyfriend is firmer, wider, steadier than he is. Minseok is both more in control and more at ease and Junmyeon loves and envies that about him. He hums and nuzzles behind Minseok’s ear, wiggling a little to feel the muscular thighs under his ass.

‘Don’t be naughty,’ Minseok murmurs, squeezing Junmyeon tighter against him. 

Junmyeon grins and climbs to straddle Minseok’s lap, feeling smug when he flips up the skirt. Minseok’s small fingers glide over his thighs, leaving goosebumps on the smooth, soft, sensitive skin there. Junmyeon had shaved, completely, and of course Minseok noticed.

‘Such a good girl,’ Minseok says, toying with the edge of Junmyeon’s panties. He won’t take them off because that’s not the game tonight, but he grazes Junmyeon’s tucked cock before reaching up to pop his cardigan buttons one by one. ‘What a pretty little slut I have, dressed up so nicely for me in her pearls and cashmere.’

Junmyeon whimpers, both at the praise and Minseok pushing up his camisole to expose his nipples, already pink and pointy. Junmyeon threads one hand into Minseok’s hair and leans in, directing his mouth to his tits. Minseok obliges, giving them each a wet suck then thumbing at them, smearing them with spit.

‘Did you touch yourself before I got home baby? Did you think about me? My cock in your mouth? My cock in your cunt?’ he asks, mouthing up the pulse in Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon’s breath hitches and he has to stop himself from nodding because he didn’t touch himself but he _did_ think about those things, about his boyfriend—his _husband_ , tonight—fucking him like ike he’s something precious but owned. It’s the point of all this, and he wants it so badly.

‘Always,’ Junmyeon breathes, trying to get Minseok’s mouth back on his nipples while his cock throbs despite the tuck. ‘Always want you.’

Instead, Minseok slips two fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth and pinches his tongue, making him squirm on the growing bulge under him. 

‘You do want it, don’t you sweetheart,’ he says, eyes sharp, and Junmyeon whines. ‘Show me.’

Junymeon doesn’t stop to fix his clothes, just slides to his knees between Minseok’s thighs and gets his cock out of his slacks. He gives it a coy lick, then tugs the pants off and away. Because Minseok’s right, he does want it. He wants what Minseok is going to give him, what Minseok is going to _make him_ give. 

He leans in and starts mouthing at the half-hard cock, feeling the smooth skin smudge his lipstick as he drags his lips over the length. He holds Minseok’s dick on his tongue, relishing the way it fattens up and fills his mouth. Junmyeon hears the clink of ice and looks up to see Minseok taking a sip of his drink, staring down at him through the tumbler. It makes him feel insignificant but in a good way, like this is what he’s for: servicing his husband, anticipating, silent, decorative.

Soon Minseok’s dick is fully hard and Junmyeon peppers it with kitten licks and open mouthed kisses, deliberately trailing red over cheek and chin and cock. 

‘So messy,’ Minseok tuts, cupping Junmyeon’s jaw, smearing his lipstick with his thumb. ‘What a dirty girl.’

Junmyeon can’t deny it and doesn’t want to, so he drops his mouth and presses forward, swallowing Minseok down with a small, wet noise. He moans when the fat cockhead slides into his throat, easy as anything. When his lips finally reach the base, he pulls back to see a red ring smudged on Minseok’s tidy pubes, like a stamp proving he took it all. 

Pleased, Junmyeon closes his eyes and bobs his head, fingertips buried in the muscle of Minseok’s thighs. He slurps around the hot flesh in his mouth as he fucks his throat over Minseok’s cock again and again and again. His throat flexes and flutters with each swallow, pushing the pace even though Minseok has been passive so far. Junmyeon can barely fucking breathe but he loves it—it feels like he hasn’t let go like this in forever, and the need to be used is as throbbing and insistent as the cock taped between his legs.

'Should keep you like this all the time, on your knees and worshipping my dick,' Minseok huffs, putting a hand on Junmyeon’s hair and starting to rock his hips. ‘You’re so hungry for it.’

Junmyeon makes a muffled, needy sound and relaxes into the shallow, fluid rolls of Minseok’s hips. He spreads his knees on the floor even though he can’t get friction, cock straining against the tuck. The mental mage of Minseok pushing him down and fucking him until he’s got carpet burns on his knees and cheek makes him moan loudly around the dick filling his mouth.

Spit slides down his chin and the taste of lipstick and precome floods his tongue. Minseok isn’t quite fucking his face but he’s using Junmyeon’s mouth for his pleasure, dragging his head over his dick at the pace he wants. He doesn’t know how long he loses himself in the rhythm but eventually Minseok pulls him off, and Junmyeon whines as he lets the dick slip from his swollen lips. He can feel tears sticking his eyelashes together, and vaguely wonders if his mascara is running yet. His jaw aches and he swallows the drool pooling in his mouth. 

Minseok smears the column of his cock over Junmyeon’s cheek, getting him even messier with precome and spit and makeup. There’s a sheen of sweat on Minseok’s hairline and when he speaks, his voice is tight like he was trying not to come. 

‘Fuck that’s hot. You look so good baby girl.’ 

It’s true, Junmyeon’s a fucking mess.

His mouth feels empty—too empty—so he dips down to mouth at Minseok’s sac. When he looks up, he goes nearly cross-eyed trying to focus on Minseok’s pleasured face. He knows he must look as ruined as he feels and it makes him flush with arousal. 

Junmyeon lets his jaw go slack. ‘Please.’ 

‘So needy,’ Minseok chuckles, slightly breathless with pleasure and awe. It makes Junmyeon’s guts burn hot, knowing he can affect him that way. 

'But a good wife does what she's told and you _are_ good, aren't you?' he asks, voice fake and sweet, shoving Junmyeon’s head down, down until his mouth is forced close to his husband's asshole. Junmyeon stiffens reflexively but there’s nowhere to go. Still, Minseok feels the resistance. Junmeyon gently sucks Minseok’s balls back into his mouth, tonguing over the wrinkled skin and hoping that’s enough.

‘Well? Are you a good wife or are you going to be a prude bitch?'

And oh shit, _that_ makes Junmyeon keen, the words and tone dragging him under the surface of his own arousal. Speechless, he squeezes his eyes shut and pokes his long tongue out, feeling it slip between Minseok’s cheeks. He’s committed now, so he leans in until the tip touches the puckered skin of his asshole. 

Junmyeon starts licking, not close enough to get the flat of his tongue over it but he circles the rim with the tip and prods in and around, relishing every hitched breath and bitten off sound that he plucks from Minseok’s throat. He's so fucking turned on but the feeling has no where to go, just builds under his skin like a warm hum that wraps his brain in white noise.

‘Shit,’ Minseok swears under his breath. He tries to jam his ass into Junmyeon’s face and oh, suddenly Junmyeon is more breathless than when he was choking on dick. He keeps lapping at the ring of flesh, pushing his face in as close as he can, wanting more of those noises. Everything is wet and sloppy and hot and _Minseok_ , and Junmyeon can’t get enough.

All too soon Minseok is feeding his cock back between his lips, and it’s all Junmyeon can do to remember to breathe. He fucks his face over Minseok’s dick, wet and sloppy and eager, working his tongue and sucking so hard it’s like he’s trying to pull him into his lungs.

‘Fuck, so close,’ Minseok groans, muscles flexing and dick twitching on Junmyeon’s tongue as he rides the wave of pleasure. Junmyeon sobs, feeling impossibly on edge himself. There are tears streaming down his face but he doesn’t stop trying to suck Minseok’s orgasm out of his balls. He can feel the hot flesh twitching on his tongue and he knows Minseok is close, he can practically feel the come coating his throat already.

...Until Minseok grips his hair and pulls out again and Junmyeon fucking _whines_. He furrows his brow and makes a frustrated noise, managing to look petulant even though his handsome face is a smear of fluids and makeup.

‘Don’t be greedy,’ Minseok huffs, slapping Junmyeon on the cheek with his cock. He quickly strokes himself off, spurting blobs of hot white spunk across Junmyeon’s face, glazing his cheeks and chin and mouth. Junmyeon makes a noise like he’s the one that’s coming as he takes Minseok’s load to his face. When he’s done, Minseok cups Junmyeon’s cheek and wipes some jizz from his eyelashes. He’s sure his makeup is properly ruined now.

After several long seconds, Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes and fights to focus them.

‘Gorgeous.’ Minseok pecks his lips and smiles at the smudge of red at his hairline. He opens his arms. ‘Come up here.’

Junmyeon goes, tucking his face into his boyfriend’s neck for the second time that night. He feels Minseok shift under him and then he’s being wiped down with the wet wipes they keep in the end table. They’re cool and soothing, and the smooth, long strokes across his skin help him get his breathing under control. 

He knows Minseok is going to insist on a shower almost immediately but for now he lets him tenderly clean his face and hands. He enjoys the lulling rhythm of touches and being tucked against his firm chest. Eventually, the desperate need to come fades even as he becomes more aware of it, a distant, dissolving throb.

‘You make the prettiest wife,’ Minseok mutters into Junmyeon’s scalp as he combs his fingers through his hair.

‘Shut up,’ he shoots back, but fondly. Junmyeon sighs, counts his fingers and toes, and feels himself start to fill his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
